Control
by Windra
Summary: My first attempt at a short story, and hopefully it may help me get back on track in my other fics. It's basically about Nicholai while he was in the city


Control  
  
  
A growl, a hiss, gunfire, and two, inhuman screams.  
  
Blood splattered onto the ground as two mishapen creatures collapsed, their bloods completely blown off of their bodies. There was the sound of a gun reloading, and a tall man walked out of the shadows. A insane grin played across his flace, and his cold eyes flickered with madness. He had white military-cut hair and wore a green long-sleeved shirt with a forest green bullet-proof vest over it. He wore a pair of tan jeans with holster belts wrapped around the legs, each holding an assortment of weapons, and a pair of black army boots. His fingerless-gloved hands were clutched tightly around an M-16, and a U.B.C.S. emblem was stitched onto the back of his vest.  
  
Nicholai Ginovaef grinned widely at his work. He stepped up to the rotting corpses with twinkling eyes. Both of the creatures were on his trail for quite a while, waiting for the moment to strike, but both of them - the Hunter Beta and the Licker - had failed miserably.  
  
[i]Shame...shame...They were one of Umbrella's finer works, I expected a tougher fight out of them...[/i]  
  
He was pleased with his work, and, after taking the image in until it seemed to be engraved in his memory, he began to treck into the streets of Raccoon City again.  
  
[i]Today is a good day...for me, anyway...[/i]  
  
He had killed most of the Watchdogs, and only had to find Ken Franklin, Richard Aquino, Davis Chan, and Janice Thomlinson. He only had to kill them, steal their reports on Raccoon City, make them his own, and return to the Umbrella base. He already was beginning to plan his little speech to the W. O. boss, the one who created the Watchdog Operation, when he arrived.  
  
[i]"Sir, I have tried as hard as I possibly could to save them. One vy one, they all died... Janice Thomlinson and Ken Franklin committed suicide...I guess the mess of Raccoon City tore them apart. The others were mercilessly killed by the B.O.W.'s... I alone survived..."[/i]  
  
Perfect... Even the W. O. boss wouldn't suspect anything!   
  
And Nicholai would be a very, very wealthy man...  
  
The feeling of being in total control of somebody's live was overwhelming. It enveloped him in warmth and power, the feeling that nnothing could harm him, or even stop him.  
  
Grinning widely, he continued to trudge through the streets, his M-16 hung loosely at his side. Nothing would touch him, nothing would dare to cross his path.  
  
If they did?  
  
They wouldn't live to tell the tale.  
  
"HELP ME!!"  
  
The scream almost made him jump, and mentally scolded himself. Growling, he turned to the source of the noise, eyes narrowed in anger.  
  
There was a middle-aged girl running towards him. She had platinum-blonde hair and green eyes. She wore a gray tee-shirt with the words 'Aero * 87' stitched in, and wore a pair of gray stretchy pants. Her face was completely pale, totally panic stricken from the outbreak. She couldn't have been any older than sixteen.  
  
Behind her was a Chimera, one of Umbrella's first experiments. The deformed chimpanzee swung at the girl from behind, trying in vain to catch her, to tear into her...to devour her.  
  
Nicholai simply shrugged, pointing the machine gun at the girl's legs, and firing.  
  
The girl crumpled to the ground with a shrill cry of pain. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head for a minute, and the scent of fresh blood filled Nicholai's nostrils. He took the scent in, smiling in pleasure at his newest victim. The girl looked up at him, her eyes pleading, sorrowful tears forming in them as the Chimera quickly flew at her, only five feet away.  
  
"...What...are...y...you...doing...?" she whimpered through her winces.  
  
Nicholai simply cocked his gun, looking down at her with his icy eyes sparkling with insanity.  
  
"Just my job," he said in a thick Russian accent. "Weaklings like you shouldn't exist."  
  
The girl simply stared at him, shaken as she saw sixteen years of her life pass in front of her and fade into blackness. The creature behind her jumped on her with one swift moment, and she screamed before the monster pulled back one of its claws and tore into her jugular. Blood spilled the pavement as the child's head fell limply, her eyes covered with a white film. The sound of the beast feasting on her body started once her scream was silenced.  
  
Nicholai giggled, the girl's scream still echoing in his head. He felt pleased with himself, and his giggling continued until it evolved into a full fledged cackle.  
  
[i]NOTHING will stand in MY way.[/i] 


End file.
